1. Field
The present invention relates to display panels, and more particularly, to an organic EL display panel, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background
As a size of display becomes larger, demands on flat displays that occupies smaller spaces is increasing. As one of the flat displays, the organic EL display is paid attention. The organic EL display panel has advantages in that a thickness is thin, a matrix form of addressing is available, and a driving voltage is as low as below 15V.
There are a variety of full-color display methods in fabrication of the organic EL display panel, one of which that has the best luminance efficiency is a method employing a shadow mask. FIG. 1 illustrates a section showing a related art method for fabricating an organic EL display panel, and FIG. 2 illustrates a plan view of a shadow mask employed in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the related art method for fabricating an organic EL display panel, a transparent first electrode 2 is formed on a transparent substrate 1, a barrier (not shown) is formed thereon, and red, green, blue organic EL layer 3-1, 3-2, and 3-3 are formed in succession with a shadow mask 4 as shown in FIG. 2.
Then, second electrode material is deposited on an entire surface to form a second electrode in an EL region, thereby fabricating a full color organic EL display panel. The first electrode is an anode and a second electrode is a cathode.
However, the organic EL display panel fabricated thus has waste of power, and a consequential poor efficiency, caused by a resistance of the second electrode (cathode).
In order to overcome such a poor efficiency, though it is required that the second electrode line has a thickness greater than a certain value, it is difficult to fabricate a thickness greater than the certain value by the foregoing method.